The Bunker/Episodes/Season 11: The Great Zombie War
Another episode of Moon Snail's puffball glory. but his last? Round one, FIGHT! Narrator: Many years have passed, and Moon Snail remains a puffball. but in his episode lays him a great suprise... Moon Snail: Buy gaiz, I'm getting groceries. Later... Moon Snail: Wait a minute... we don't have a grocery list... .*A zombie is sneaking up on him* Moon Snail: I guess I'll head back and ma- .*zombie grabs him* Moon Snail: AGH! .*Screen turns black* Moon Snail:...Huh... Where... am I? ???:You were kidnapped by a zombie. Moon Snail: WHAT!?!? I'M NOW A ZOMBIE!? *Starts to cry* ???:No you're not. We saved you before you got your brains on a silver platter. Moon Snail: *Stops crying*... Thank you... ???:Name's Cattail. Moon Snail:Cattail? You mean that plant from Pvz? Cattail: Yes. Puffball... we have an urgent quest. Moon Snail: What is it? Cattail: You need to stop the zombies. Moon Snail: How do I do that? Cattail: It's easy to explain, really. Part 2 .*LoonBoon starts playing* Cattail: Start by planting a Peashooter. *Hands out Seed packet* These special unlimited seed packets give you special offensive plants. Moon Snail: *Grabs it, plants a Peashooter* Easy, so far. Now to plant another one. Cattail: Not yet. First, you need to collect sun. There's one now. Moon Snail: *Grabs it* NOW to plant another one. Cattail: Not yet. Each sun you grab gives you 25 sun. Each plant has a cost of sun divisable by 25. You can count your sun by looking up there. *Points at sign saying 75* Moon Snail: So I need to grab one more? Cattail: Yes. Moon Snail: *Grabs another, plants another Peashooter* Cattail: Good. Each seed packet has a recharge, so you need to wait before planting ano- HOLY CRAP THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING! Moon Snail: *Runs around and screams like those druids from the first Spyro* Cattail: Don't worry! The peashooters can handle them! .*Peashooters kill the zombies* Moon Snail: Oh, good. By the way, the sun comes so slowly. I wish there was a way to speed it up. Cattail: There is! *Picks up Sunflower Seed Packet* This sunflower will produce Sun for you! Moon Snail: Good! Now let's kick some zombie butt! (Montage of PvZ Victories) Cattail: Say, you're pretty good for someone pink like you. Moon Snail: You just insulted your own hat, but thanks! Cattail:... oh no... MS :What? Cattail: This is a huge wave... SUNFLOWERS! BRING AS MANY SEEDS AS YOU CAN! WE NEED TO STOP THESE GUYS ASAP! Meanwhile, a pointless sub-plot is developing... Cihuatecayotl: Guys! GUYS! Everyone: What? Cihuatecayotl: Moon Snail has been gone for two whole weeks! I'm really worried! ACF: Everyone, search for him. This is a bad situation on hand. Everyone else: GOT IT! Cihuatecayotl: I wonder what's happening on his Youtube account. *Enters password* Computer: Incorrect password. Cihuatecayotl: What? *Enters it again* Computer: Incorrect password.* Cihuatecayotl: *Frustrated grunt* *Enters it again* Computer: Incorrect password. Cihutecayotl: For pete's sake! I could've sworn it was Snorlax335! Now back to the non-useless plot MS: *Plants plants fast while panting* Cattail: Got'em! .*Night breaks* Cattail:... No daytime means no sun... MS: What? Cattail: Snapdragon, bring me the Puff-shroom seeds! Snapdragon: *Gets seeds* Cattail: Use this. MS: What's this? Cattail: This is the Puff-shroom. It has a small range, but is free! Use it while building up your sunflowers. MS: This seems good. ---- Cihuatecayotl: I've entered this 500 times! Why isn't it working!? *Enters it again* Computer: Incorrect password. You really aren't Moon Snail, are you? Cihuatecayotl: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- ---- Moon Snail: So do I bring Sunflowers? Cattail: Definitely. Moon Snail: Alrighty. So Wall-nut, Potato mine, Chomper, Sunflower, Snow Pea and Cherry Bomb? Cattail: Sounds like a plan. Moon Snail: *Does the level* Category:The Bunker Episodes